


Ty

by TheRedWulf



Series: Tysan One Shots [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessmen, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Modern Era, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, TySan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which the man watching her from across the pub is more than meets the eye...Picset is viewableHERE





	Ty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).

> I am done apologizing for one shots...they are inevitable. 
> 
> This is a gift for Tommy. Love you, Tom-may! *offers Tysan at the altar of tribute*
> 
> For the 100th time I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Sansa carried her briefcase and paper coffee cup, juggling her cell phone as she responded to yet another message from her mother nagging her about Christmas next week. She thought her mother’s hovering, over-protective nature was bad when she lived in Wintertown, but it had only gotten worse the longer Sansa worked and lived in Lannisport. 

With a sigh of exasperation she tucked her phone in her briefcase and, pulling her plaid scarf tighter around herself, sipped the gingerbread latte that was going to be the only thing that kept her going today. 

She had lived in Lannisport since she graduated from University a few years ago, planning to put her education in marketing and communication to good use. After a bit of frustration, she had found a job with Baelish Digital, a large graphic design and marketing firm that specializes in high fashion, couture and jewelry. 

At BD she found her stride, quickly rising to senior designer, which meant she could pick and choose her clients. She loved it. The thrill of the chase, of the pitch, kept her going.

This, of course, did nothing but upset her mother because Sansa had not married and popped out children yet. Sansa scoffed, she was only 29, there was plenty of time for marriage and children later. Besides, it wasn’t as if the men in her age bracket were exactly ‘settle down’ worthy anyway. 

The last man she had dated, Stannis, had been twelve years her senior and one hell of lay. Once you got under that cold, awkward facade, he was all passion and commanding presence. Their romance had come to an end when he was called back to Storm’s End, across the country, and she chose to remain in Lannisport to continue her career at BD. She had been heartbroken but not devastated.

Last she heard he was dating a woman named Selyse and seemed relatively happy. If that was such a thing. Sure, she missed him, but she missed the intimacy more than anything. Being held and cherished, kissed and having her brains fucked out. She missed it, who wouldn’t?

She channeled her energy into work and excelled. She was one of the youngest senior marketing executives in the country and she was damned good at her job. So, imagine her surprise when she turned the corner to enter the lobby of their modern glass building, only to find everyone gathered together, listening to Petyr Baelish, the CEO as he spoke. 

“As of now, there are no layoffs” Baelish replied to a question she did not hear. “You are all on leave pending the new owner’s review.”

“Who is the new owner?” someone asked. 

“I cannot release that information at this time” Baelish said. “They will be reviewing performance reviews and will call you in at their discretion regarding your employment.” 

“What the hell am I supposed to tell my wife?” another asked. 

“I do not know” Baelish’s face was impassive. “You are all on leave until they contact you regarding your employment. They are now the owners of Baelish Digital. Until they reopen, go home.”

Fuck. 

Double Fuck. 

No, literally. Fuck. 

Sansa’s eyes met Petyr’s and he gave her a sad smile. One that thoroughly pissed her off. Turning on her heels, she began her walk back home. Angrily she finished her latte and threw the cup into a garbage can along the street. 

It wasn’t that she wouldn’t be able to easily find another job, it was that Petyr had been working a deal without telling her, her top designer, or anyone else it seemed. He hadn’t even bothered to give her a heads up. Jackass. 

She made the several-block walk quickly and was soon back in her apartment, dropping her briefcase unceremoniously onto the hardwood floor. Discarding her coat and scarf, she kicked off her heels and sank to the couch. 

Fuck. 

She had no idea what she was doing, why she was here or what she expected, but she could no longer bear the overwhelming _silence_ of her apartment and after running a few errands, she stepped into the pub across the street from her apartment building. 

_Wish You Were Beer_ was a very popular local hang out, a bar that happened to serve food. Rather decent food, if she remembered correctly. The decor was ‘old English pub’, all dark wood and heavy frames on the walls, but the lighting was nice and it didn’t seem to be too rowdy. 

Winding her way to the bar she was grateful she had changed out of her suit and into regular jeans and a sweater before she came. It was definitely a casual atmosphere. She found an open stool near the end of the bar and sank onto it, running her hands over the scarred wood bar top with a smile. 

Oddly, the ambiance reminded her of the North and it was a comfort she didn’t realize she needed today. 

As the hours had passed today, she realized that if the new owners of Baelish Digital didn't realize that she was the best thing that had happened to BD, then she would simply move on and find a company that would realize her value. No skin off her nose.

“What can I get ya?” the bartender asked and she looked up to smile at the older grey haired man. 

“Whisky, neat” she glanced at a menu and smiled. “And the cheeseburger with fries.” Might as well indulge, she said. 

“Got it” he gave a nod and moved away, returning a few minutes later with her drink before vanishing once more. Her eyes drifted shut as she sipped the amber liquid and she willed her body to relax, let the tension fade away. 

When she opened her eyes, it was to see the man across the u-shaped bar from her, his eyes watching her intently. 

_Well now_ she boldly examined him in return. Tall, from what she could tell, expensive suit, greying blonde hair and emerald eyes that seemed to cut straight through her. He was older than her, obviously, but still handsome and still emanating power. It seemed to seep from every pore. 

He looked out of place here, as she would have if she hadn’t changed clothes, but rather than look awkward, it only made him look that much better. 

Glancing to his left hand she found no ring, well, if that wasn’t encouraging...

She smirked at him, raising her glass in mock-salute, “Cheers” she mouthed. 

He gave a smirk, a very dangerous, leonin smirk that sent a shiver down her spine and directly to her core. Oh, this man was dangerous in the best possible way. 

When the couple beside her moved away, tugging on their jackets and leaving the bar, she idly wondered how long the stool beside her would remain vacant. 

Less than two minutes was her answer. 

“May I?” the deep voice had her swiveling on her stool to see the blonde man, and good Gods, he was glorious. Well over six-feet tall, broad shoulders and an elegant grace that was almost lazy in application. He moved without rush or anxiety, just simply controlled the environment around him. 

“By all means” she smiled and he sank onto the stool beside her. 

“Ty” he extended his hand. 

“Sansa” she shook it briefly, his large warm hand dwarfing her own. 

“I am trying to decide which cliche I should settle on” he said, his deep voice doing horribly dirty things to her libido. “Perhaps ‘do you come here often?’ or ‘so what do you do?’ are fitting. But I rather find them less than satisfactory.” 

“What a coincidence, I would be of the same mind” she sipped her drink. “A man as refined as yourself clearly needs to hold his lines to higher standards.”

“Then, I feel in this case there is only one thing that will do” he chuckled. “May I buy you a drink?” 

Sansa laughed, “Old faithful, I see.”

“Tried and true, I suppose” he shrugged and she had a sudden thought that he didn’t do this very often. 

“Sure, Ty” she nodded. “You can buy me a drink.” 

“Perfect.”

The next time the bartender appeared he held a plate in each hand, looking to where Ty had previously at before realizing that they now sat together. He carried the burgers over and set them on the bar in front of them. 

“Another round, if you please,” Ty said and the man nodded. 

Conversation came easily as they ate, and while they didn’t discuss the personal details of their lives, she found that she enjoyed talking with him on every subject they encountered. He was intelligent, well-spoken and insightful, definitely qualities found in men in her age bracket. 

By the time they had finished eating and were finishing their second drinks, she was quite resolved in her decision. 

She was not a slut by any stretch of the word, but there was something about this man that had her absolutely panting to get him between her legs. After all, she would very likely lose her job tomorrow, she was entitled to a little enjoyment. 

“Ty” she turned her stool to face him, admiring the breadth of his shoulders now that he’d shed his suit jacket. 

“Yes, my dear?” He met her eyes with that lazy grace, the deep timbre settling low in her gut. 

“What’s it going to take to get you out of that silk Tyrell tie of yours?” she asked. 

“A very delicate, obedient hand” he countered. 

Sansa smiled, raising her hand, “Check, please!”

Tywin had spotted her the second she walked into the pub. She stood out, like a ruby amongst rocks, she simply shined. 

She was tall, slender to the point of being willowy and her hair, a curtain of fire that hung to her mid-back, swayed as she walked. 

She settled across the bar from him and he watched her as she ordered a whisky, her first drink looking more sinful than any fortune hunting debutant could ever hope to be. 

He didn’t know how he’d ended up at the pub, but after the long, trying day at the office he had started walking to clear his head. He’d ended up here. 

He found he rather liked it. Here he could be a regular man, no one was staring, no one was throwing their daughters or sisters at him, he could just exist. Here he wasn’t Tywin Lannister, richest man in the country and the man fortune hunters have been chasing for decades. 

He was an ‘old’ man now, turning sixty in a few short years, a widower and father of three. He was too old for the games of simpering girls and shallow flirtations. 

What he wasn’t too old for, however, was to notice a naturally beautiful woman when she walked into his life. 

He could tell before he joined her that she was strong willed, her eyes holding a fire— a spark that was rarer than any gem in the world. When she raised her glass in salute, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the angle of her jaw and unspoken challenge. 

He couldn’t have resisted joining her for all the gold in Casterly Rock. 

The meal they shared was one of the most pleasant in recent memory; conversation flowing easily and without pretense. 

Her beauty was incredible, yes, but her intelligence was far more arousing. He couldn’t wait to take her. And he _would_ take her.

He watched with a smile as she called for the check, paying for their dinners and drinks before he could protest. It had been a very long time since someone had bought him dinner. Let alone a beautiful woman. 

Food paid for, she stood from the stool and grabbed her purse. Without a word she raised a brow in challenge and he stood as well, grabbing his jacket from the back of the stool and draping it over his arm. 

He ignored the looks from the others and they left the bar together, their tall forms cutting through the building crowd with ease. 

Hitting the sidewalk and cool night air, he saw her shiver and he placed his jacket over her shoulders. 

“Thank you” she smiled up at him. “We’re only going there” she pointed to a tall building across the way. 

“Convenient” he chuckled and she took his hands the slender fingers twining through his own. She led him across the street and he was powerless to resist. 

Entering her apartment, she hung his jacket on the rack by the door and set her purse aside. Her modest, modern apartment seemed much smaller with his large form in the entry. 

Turning to face him, she looked up into his deep emerald eyes, “Well…” she prompted. “I’d offer you a drink, but that’s not why you’re here.”

“No” he smiled, reaching out to take her waist and pull her close, flush to his body. His height was so great that the top of her head barely cleared his shoulder and she felt petite against the wall of his chest. “No, that’s not why I’m here.”

“I wonder” she raised a hand to his tie. The material was expensive, a deep scarlet red, but she loosened it deftly and pulled it away. “Oops.”

“Delicate” he said deeply, taking the tie in his hands. “But are you obedient” he raised her hands and wrapped the silk around them. 

“Ty…” she swallowed as he bound her wrists and raised them above her head. They were still in the entry, and as he moved her backwards she felt her back hit the wall and his hands hook the tie onto the coat rack along the wall. 

“Ssh” he soothed lowering his lips to hers. 

Her body sprang to life under his kiss, nerves firing and blood racing as he kissed her. This man, this powerful sexy man had taken complete control of her body. 

He kissed her deeply, drinking her in until she was breathless and every sensation settled within her core. She was hanging from the coat rack by her wrists, completely at his mercy, and she didn’t feel the slightest twinge of fear. 

She hadn’t realized that, while he was devouring her mouth, his hand had worked the buttons of her sweater free. His fingers moved into the fabric, cupping the weight of her bra covered breast, thrumming across her nipple until she was whimpering against his mouth. 

“Beautiful” he praised as he pulled back, pulling the lace of her bra cup aside and leaning down to take the peak into his mouth. 

“Oh, Gods, Ty” she cried out, holding to the tie at her wrist and doing her best to remain standing. 

He worshipped her, first one breast and then the other before kissing his way down her stomach and working her jeans. 

Parting the denim, he kissed the soft material of her panties as his hands pulled the denim from her hips. When it caught on her boots he pulled them away and removed her pants. 

“Ty—Fuck” she mewled as he nuzzled her through the fabric across her folds. She knew without seeing that she had soaked the fabric with her want of him, a fact that had him growling against her sensitive flesh. 

He looked at her with those predatory, leonin eyes as he slid her panties from her hips, baring the most intimate part of her to his gaze. Not an hour ago they’d been strangers at a bar, now she was tied to the coat rack, and he was on his knees between her thighs, staring at her cunt. 

Hooking her legs over his shoulders, he dove in without hesitation, his stubble briefly scratching her thighs as he lapped at her. 

Her cries were incoherent sobs mixed with moans of pleasure as he ate her. She couldn’t get Stannis to eat her out if life depended on it but Ty had dropped to his knees within minutes of being in her apartment. And—-oh Gods could he use his tongue. 

Holding the expensive tie with a white-knuckle grip, she screamed her pleasure, coming against his mouth in violent tremors as he continued to nibble her flesh. 

“Perfection” he kissed her inner thigh, his shoulders the only thing keeping her upright. He carefully stood, unhooking her arms and she sagged against him, panting heavily. “Bedroom?” loosened the tie and it fell to the floor. 

“Down the hall to the right” she replied and he scooped her up, carrying her the short distance. 

Once inside her room, she worked the buttons of his dress shirt free, pulling it from his slacks to toss it aside. In a flash they were both naked and she had a hand around his very impressive cock. 

“Birth control?” He asked. 

“Pill, clean” she explained and he gave a nod, carrying her to the bed. 

“Good, I want to feel you around me” he settled over her and resumed kissing her. 

She could kiss this man forever, she sighed against him as his broad form relaxed against hers. She felt his kiss in her entire body and when his hand moved to guide himself to her folds, her heart raced in anticipation. 

He moved slowly, sliding inside of her at a near-maddening pace, unrelenting until their bodies were pressed completely together and he stretched her to the point of pain. 

“Fuck” she whimpered, raising her legs to wrap around him. 

“Incredible” he nibbled her jaw and neck as he moved, rocking into her. 

The bedroom was quiet and, where earlier the silence of her apartment had overwhelmed her, now she appreciated the silence that allowed her to hear the wet squelch of their joining bodies and the pants and groans between them. 

Ty’s powerful body seemed to possess hers, the way he filled her more satisfying than anything she’d felt before. She had no idea how such a shit day had led her to this man and his gloriously perfect cock but she was eternally grateful it had. 

“Ty” she panted, running her hands into his hair. “Please, I want to ride you” she pleaded, biting his earlobe gently. “Please baby…”

Tywin rolled to his back on the spacious bed, not one to argue when a beautiful woman wanted to ride his cock. 

And Gods was she beautiful. The way she whimpered, moaned and panted her pleasure was intoxicating and his legendary control was long since gone. Had been from the moment that she turned to him in her apartment.

He didn’t know how a walk to clear his head lead him to this, but he was damned sure going to pursue anything she was willing to allow. Tonight wouldn’t be enough, it would never be enough. 

Sansa rose on her knees over him, her body enveloping his in a tight grip, clutching his cock as if it never wanted to let him go. 

Her red hair was a riot of waves, falling around her porcelain skin as she took her pleasure. 

“Ty…” she whimpered, her hands bracing themselves on his chest. He may be twice her age but he took damned good care of himself, he wasn’t ashamed of how he looked. Sansa didn’t seem to mind one bit either. 

He raised his hands to cup her breasts, working the peaks as she rode him. He loved the way her creamy skin, flushed with desire, with just for him. 

She arched back, bracing herself on his thighs, her hair dancing around his legs and she rode him hard and fast. 

She was crying and cursing incoherently, and he reached to her core and teased her clit with his thumb until she was screaming, body seizing on his in violent orgasm. 

Holding her hips in place, he thrust up into her several times without holding back, and came with a growl, pouring into her in long heated jets. 

She collapsed across his chest, nuzzling into his neck as they both trembled in the aftermath. Her hair covered his face until he smoothed it back, running his hands through the mass of red curls. 

“You’re a god” she whispered against his jaw. 

“Hardly” he chuckled, frowning as his softening cock slipped from her body and their fluids spilled onto them both. 

“Shower?” she whispered, rising up to kiss him briefly. 

He nodded, running his hands over her bare back. His body, normally rigid with tension, was languid, limbs heavy. He hadn’t indulged in the touch of a woman in many, many years but he knew the moment he saw Sansa across the bar he wanted her. He ached. 

“I’ll start the shower” she smiled, moving away from him and walking naked across the bedroom to the en-suite. 

He sat up as he heard the water start, stretching his back before standing and following her path. He found Sansa pulling another towel from the cabinet for him. 

“We can shower, maybe relax and eat, if you’re hungry—but if you don’t want to stay” she paused. 

“I’ll stay” he assured her, moving forward to kiss her softly. “I’m not a young man anymore, but I’d like to have you once more before the morning.”

“It just so happens, I have no plans tomorrow” she ran her hands over his chest.

“Perfect.”

Sansa woke to the soft touch of a hand running across her back. Sighing she moved toward the hand, knowing it was Ty beside her in bed. 

He’d stayed, she smiled, opening her eyes to see the early morning light. Ty’s hand settled on her hip before sliding to her core to stroke her sensitive flesh. 

“I know you’re awake” he kissed her shoulder. 

“Mmhmm” she stretched, purring like a contented cat. 

After their first round of lovemaking, she’d grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer and they’d watched rerun television in their underwear until he had carried her to bed once more. 

After that, they’d collapsed in exhaustion, his body cocooning hers as they lapsed into slumber. She remembered asking him to stay, her body thrumming with pleasure, and he had. 

“You’re beautiful in the morning light” his fingers deftly finding her clit and stroking her slowly. 

“It’s all the fantastic sex” she chuckled, rubbing against him. 

“I am inclined to agree,” he said, his voice husky from slumber. 

Sansa rolled, to face him, finding him gloriously nude. Ty was an impressive man, there was no way around it. 

“Where’s a tie when you need one?” she teased, crawling to his lap and taking hold of his half-hard cock. 

“Sansa—-“ his warning died when she took him in her mouth, humming at the slightly salty taste of his flesh. 

His growl drove her on, sucking deeply on him being mindful of her teeth. His hand tunneled into her hair, guiding her movements as she sucked his cock. What her mouth couldn’t take she stroked with her hand, both moving in tandem to drive him wild. 

“Good girl” he soothed her, voice deep and heady as she took him into her throat. “Fuck --enough.” Moaning, she felt his hand pull her hair back, his cock popping free of her mouth with an audible ‘pop’. “Come here” he guided her over his lap and she sank onto him with a sigh. Gods, would any other cock feel this good? 

Likely not. 

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once as she rode him, taking her pleasure slowly as the sun rose to greet the world around them. 

“Ty” she whispered, running her hands through her hair to tame the curls, pulling them over her shoulder as she moved. 

“Horrible tease” he chided. 

“No” she said innocently, her words turning to laughter as he rolled her beneath him and took control. “Yes” she held to him. He knew her well enough now that he hit just the right angle, hitting that place inside of her that had her screaming. 

He covered her lips with his own, swallowing her cries as he fucked her hard and fast until she was coming for the umpteenth time in 12 hours, his own body slamming into her roughly as he filled her. 

“Gods” he panted, holding her tightly. 

“A God” she teased, stroking his short beard. He smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he kissed her softly. 

“Doubtful” he whispered, moving to her side, holding her to him as they came back down to earth.

She must have fallen back asleep because in a flash Ty was in his suit, sans tie, bending over to kiss her forehead. 

“I have to go to work” he ran his knuckles over her cheek. “My number is on the fridge. I would like to see you again.” 

“Yes please” she said sleepily and he bent down, kissing her lips. “Byeee” she rolled to his pillow, surrounding herself with his scent and falling back into slumber. 

The shrill ring of her phone filled the apartment, jolting her into wakefulness and she glanced to the clock. 

“Ten am, oh Gods” she reached for the phone. “Hello?”

“Miss Stark? This is Addam Marbrand, I am with with new owners of Baelish Digital” the voice spoke. “I apologize for the short notice, but are you able to come in today at 11:30 to discuss your employment after the merger is completed?”

“Of course, I will be there,” she nodded even though he could not see her.

“Perfect, conference room 33 at Baelish Digital, we will see you then” he confirmed and ended the call. 

With a sigh, Sansa pushed herself from the bed, her muscles aching in the most delicious way, and set about getting ready. 

“You’re late” Jaime looked at him with a keen eye. 

“Your point?” Tywin glared at his eldest son, taking the stack of files from him. “You picked your team then?” 

“I did” Jaime nodded. “Tough to narrow the field, but there was one that was a clear brainer. She’s the best and we should do all we can to keep her.”

“Good, good” Tywin nodded, stifling a yawn. 

“Good Gods, what is wrong with you?” Jaime snarked. “Late night or early morning?”

“Both” Tywin crossed to the coffee machine in the conference room. 

“What’s her name?” Jaime laughed, clearly joking, but when Tywin fixed him with a glare his face fell. “Fucking shit, were you actually with a woman?” 

“Jaime” Tywin sighed, pouring himself a cup of black coffee. “Shut up.”

Jaime raised his hands in surrender and Tywin focused on his coffee, his mind returning to the very warm, very comfortable bed he had left this morning to be here. Buggering hells, he inwardly sighed, why didn’t he just stay in bed with Sansa. 

Sansa, he nearly smiled. He couldn’t wait to see her again and found himself hoping that she would call or text when she woke up. He had, afterall, left his phone number in large font on the dry erase board on her fridge, complete with a very uncharacteristic smiley face. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket he found a dozen notifications, none of them the one he was waiting for, so he refocused on the task at hand. Today promised to be a series of tedious meetings, followed by a painful series of layoffs. Firing people was never easy, but in this case it had to be done. 

With his team from Casterly Communications, they would complete the absorption of Baelish Digital and bring everything under one umbrella. A powerhouse of media and marketing, a goal he had set out decades ago and would now realize with his son, Jaime, at his side. 

Following Jaime and Addam to their seats, the ushering of designers began. Tywin did his best to focus on the team that Jaime had chosen, but his mind kept returning to Sansa and the way the dawn light had shone on her skin, even the way she had laughed at ‘I Love Lucy’ was enchanting. 

Gods, he ran a hand over his face and abruptly stood, crossing to pour himself more coffee. 

“This next one was the no brainer” Jaime said as Addam left the room to grab her. 

“Alright” Tywin finished with his coffee and turned in time to see Addam walk back into the conference room, a very familiar redhead behind him. “Fuck…” he muttered and Jaime looked at him with questioning eyes. 

“Mr. Tywin Lannister, Mr. Jaime Lannister” Addam behind. “Miss Sansa Stark.”

Sansa.

Sansa’s eyes watched him sharply, but her expression was friendly, shaking their hands with professional courtesy. 

She looked beautiful in the polished grey suit and blue top, her hair tamed into a neat chignon. A far cry from the woman who had ridden him with abandoned last night and this morning, she was every inch the professional. Gods, she was glorious. 

“Miss. Stark” Jaime began as they took their seats. “It is a pleasure to meet you, I am quite a fan of your work. You did such wonderful things with the Tyrell Couture campaign” Jaime said and Tywin felt his eyes snap to Sansa. 

She had known he wore a Tyrell tie---bloody hell, what a mess. 

“Thank you, Mr. Lannister” she said politely, her tone much cooler than he had heard it. “I enjoyed working with them.”

“Olenna Tyrell is quite particular and she speaks highly of you” Jaime put on his most charming smile and Tywin barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “We would like to offer you a position, equal to that which you were already in with Baelish Digital, though I am sure you would find the salary agreeable” he said, sliding the paperwork to her across the table. 

She picked it up with slender fingers, fingers that hours ago had been wrapped around his cock, and Tywin drank deeply of his too-hot coffee, doing his best to swallow the burning liquid. 

“Thank you, Mr. Lannister” she nodded. “This is most agreeable” she turned to him. “And you, Mr. Lannister, will you be working with the designers?”

Before Tywin could speak, Jaime chimed in, “My father is here as a representative of Casterly Communications, you will be working for and with me, Miss. Stark.”

“Lovely” she smirked, turning back to Jaime. “I will review this contract and get back to you later in the week, if that is alright.” 

“Of course” Jaime nodded. “I would very much like to call you one of my team leads, Miss. Stark, so if you have any questions or concerns, please let me know” he pulled a business card from his pocket and handed to her. 

Tywin would have been impressed if he wasn’t ready to punch his son out of the chair, that was. 

“Thank you” she took the card, slipping it under the paperclip on the contract. “And thank you for your time” she stood, shaking their hands, her eyes lingering on his before turning away. 

Sansa had to get out of the building, she was going to scream. Or cry. Or both. 

Fucking Tywin Lannister. Ty was _Tywin_ Lannister. How could she have been so stupid, so blind. He was the richest man in the country, the bachelor that everyone threw themselves at in the hopes of snagging his interest. If they failed, they usually aimed for his son, Jaime. Fuck.

Carrying her portfolio, having tucked the contract inside, she was walking toward the elevator when a voice stopped her. 

“Miss. Stark” Jaime Lannister jogged after her, his charming smile on his face. It might have been enticing if she didn’t know what his father’s tongue was capable of. 

“Listen, Sansa--may I call you Sansa?” he asked but continued anyway. “I really want you to be a member of my team. Your work is impeccable and I think we could work well together. Perhaps we can grab dinner sometime and discuss it?”

“Mr. Lannister---”

“Oh, Jaime, please” he smiled. 

“I don’t think that is going to work,” she explained. “The dinner, not the contract.”

“Oh” his face fell, then brightened. “Perhaps lunch then---”

“I literally woke up beside your father this morning, Jaime” she blurted before she could stop herself. “Fuck…” she muttered covering her face with a hand. 

“Oh,” he said, a long pause hanging the air. Then suddenly he choked, “Oh!” 

“Yeah” she nodded, tucking an errant piece of hair behind her ear. “Yeah...”

“Well” he cleared his throat, turning as the imposing form of Tywin Lannister appeared in the hall. 

“Yeah” Sansa said, looking to Tywin, unable to stop the heating of her cheeks. 

“Well, I will just leave you two to it then” Jaime backed away with a nod and then retreated down the hall. He paused briefly beside his father, the two men exchanging glances. Tywin towered over Jaime until the younger man gave a nod and retreated to the conference room. 

“Did you know?” she asked Tywin as he reached her. 

“No” he replied. “I take it you didn’t either.” 

“No” she laughed. “What a mess.” 

“Technically, Jaime will be your boss” he assured her, reaching out to wrap an arm around her waist. 

“So,” she smiled. “Where do we go from here?”

“Dinner” he replied smoothly, leaning down to kiss her, uncaring of who could see. Sansa let her portfolio drop to the floor and wrapped her arms around him, her heart racing as she clung to him. 

Eventually the need for air had them pulling back and she smiled up at him, “Dinner.”

“And then more ‘I Love Lucy’,” he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her deeply. Sansa held him tightly, returning his kiss with every ounce of passion he gave to her. Gods, she thought. This man was a _God_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
